A New Teacher
by Azure K Mello
Summary: POST HBP. Can Harry accept his new occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart? Drarry.
1. The Prolog

Title: A New Teacher

Author: Azure K Mello

Part number: prolog.

SPOILERS: HBP

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: Can Harry accept his new occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart?

* * *

Harry stood looking at the portrait of Hogwarts finest headmaster and said softly, "The eyes aren't right." 

"No?" asked an interested voice from behind him.

"They aren't busy enough. Your eyes were never that unoccupied," he said as he turned to look at Dumbledore behind him. "The painter didn't get it."

"I was never good at faces," said Dumbledore with a slight shrug.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't realize. You painted this? It's fantastic," said Harry trying to make amends.

"It's alright, Harry. I can take criticism, especially from those I respect."

"Sir, why am I here?" asked Harry slowly.

"In my office? Perhaps you're looking for my sherbet lemons, Minerva has yet to find them."

"No, I'm asleep and we aren't really talking, are we?" It was the first night Harry had been able to really sleep since witnessing Dumbledore's death.

Dumbledore studied the boy for a moment and said, "You are sleeping, but we are most definitely talking."

"Your dead, sir."

"Yes, but, Mr. Potter, there is still much we need to discuss. For one thing I shouldn't have been able to get into your mind. You need a new occlumency teacher."

"Snape-"

"_Professor _Snape," interrupted Dumbledore, "will not be teaching you." He paused and said slowly, "You know, Harry, were you anyone else I would have taken your recent thoughts on Severus to be conceited and arrogant. You believe my trust in him was ill placed? You think that you now see him more clearly than I did? Don't be foolish."

"He killed you."

"I asked him to. I asked him to protect two of my favourite students. Do you honestly believe that he didn't realize you were there? He was protecting you from having the Death Eaters discover you. He was protecting Draco from doing the unforgivable. Even before school started I knew about Draco's supposed desire to kill me and I knew that Severus had made the Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, the man told me himself. That made what had to be done much simpler: Severus was not only expected to kill me but duty-bound to as well.

"Now, do you truly think Voldemort cares who kills you? If you die then Voldemort is out of peril. He may have said he wants to kill you himself but that is merely pride speaking for he knows how much safer he would be if one on his minions killed you for him. Yet how many times did Severus tell the Death Eaters that you were not to be hurt? He saved both you and Draco and now he is acting as the ultimate spy, for besides you and me, no one knows his true allegiance. He will be your greatest ally when the time comes for you to stand against Tom Riddle. Never doubt the faith I put in him. He will protect you with his life, Harry, he's always been willing to do so."

Harry said nothing it was all too much sudden information so instead he asked softly, "Who should I be learning occlumency from? I'm not going back to school, not yet anyway."

"No, I didn't think you would be going back there, someday maybe, perhaps when the school needs a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he chuckled to himself and said, "I'm afraid you will like this teacher being in your mind even less than you liked Professor Snape being there. What have I always told you your greatest weapon against Lord Voldemort was?"

"Love," said Harry softly.

"Yes, love. He will never understand it. Which is why it is so important for you to find Draco Malfoy and forgive him for what he almost did. Forgiveness is simply an extension of love. Voldemort has not been able to forgive Draco and so he has lost a very powerful ally. Only through forgiveness and love can you forge new paths. He is by far the best person to teach you how to shut your mind off from the world. He is alone, has been kicked out of the Death Eaters for his failure to kill me, and is ready to be led back to his right path. I'm sure you heard of Narcissa's death? All he wanted was to protect her and as Draco failed to complete his task Voldemort took away his reward, his mother's safety."

"I cannot believe you want me to forgive him! He wanted to kill you and protect himself."

"He had no desire to kill me and he certainly didn't care about his own safety."

"You heard him saying that if he didn't kill you they would kill him!"

"That wasn't his motivation. Think, Harry, all this year you've noticed how pale and thin he was becoming. If he cared so much for his welfare would he have allowed himself to become so ill and unkempt? He was trying to protect his mother and father. Anything else was a bonus. If you were given a way to save your parents would you not take it? I know you too well, Harry, we both know you would try to do it, damn the consequences. Draco and you are so much more alike than you think. He isn't evil. He would never have been able to do it. Now he needs your forgiveness so that he might forgive himself. You will find him at Malfoy Manor, much the worse for wear, you must go there and together, you can mend this rift."


	2. 1

Title: A New Teacher

Author: Azure K Mello

Part number: chapter one

SPOILERS: HBP

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: Can Harry accept his new Occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart?

Thank you to Cassy for the beta read!

* * *

"Who's his Secret-Keeper?" asked Harry resignedly.

"Hm?" asked Dumbledore distracted by his own thoughts.

"Malfoy must be in hiding, even if he is at the Manor. He won't feel safe now. So who's hiding him?"

"Insightful, Harry, ten points to- oh I suppose that won't do much- if you go you will find the answers."

"How will I find it if he has a Secret-Keeper? I need to be told by the Keeper. Unless. . . please tell me that I'm _not_ the Secret-Keeper?"

Chuckling Dumbledore said, "Good idea, but no. You'll see it, Harry, take me at my word."

* * *

The air around the Wiltshire estate was cold even though it was late July and caused Harry to shiver. Typical, what had he expected? A cozy little place with warm light pouring out of the seams? He saw the serpents on the gates as he pushed the wrought iron doors open. They creaked as though they hadn't moved in months; maybe they hadn't. As he walked up the front path with his possessions floating behind him, the door to the house swung open and the air got suddenly colder, if that was possible.

A very, very thin Draco gave a shadow of a smirk, "Come in if you're coming." The blond turned his back and walked back into the depths of the house. "You're letting the cold out," he called over his shoulder.

With slow steps Harry entered the house. It was dimly lit but he supposed that made sense as Draco was alone in the house. He followed the lit path to a small sitting room. Draco was reclining on a fainting couch, half asleep. There was a fire burning but it gave off no heat and Harry shivered again.

"You'll get used to it," Draco said without looking at him, "It's a morgue. I see no point in heating the house." He stared into the fire for a long time before he spoke again. "You can sit, if you want, Potter, you don't have to be on your best behavior. I can hardly throw you out. You know that when he said you had to come he didn't mean tonight? It would have been polite to wait until daybreak."

Sitting down slowly Harry asked guardedly, "He talks to you too?" He saw no point in telling Draco that he had left in the middle of the night so that he wouldn't have to face Hermione and Ron. He had left them a note and carefully omitted Snape's name from his explanation as to where he'd gone.

"All the time," Draco sounded haunted, but then, Harry reflected he was -in fact- being haunted, "One is supposed to speak with one's Keeper frequently."

"Clever, I wondered who it was. I didn't think you were eligible if you were dead."

"You're not, he and Severus set this up months ago, apparently," the final word was seeped in bitterness. "Did you know all along too? Was I the only one who was being played."

Harry didn't understand what the boy meant but then it dawned on him and he replied, "I didn't know you were trying to kill him. I knew you were up to something, thought you were behind the necklace. But no: I didn't know everything."

"Thank god for small miracles," Draco sniffed dryly.

"I knew you were a Death Eater from the moment we met in Diagon Alley."

"When? When we met there at eleven or last year?" Draco asked with another ghost of a sneer. He never looked at Harry and always stared into the fire.

"When we were eleven I'd never heard of Death Eaters."

"Honestly, you really were born with a silver spoon shoved down your throat, weren't you?" there was no malice in the tone. Finally looking away from the hearth he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore wants me to learn Occlumency from you."

"Yes, that's why he _wants_ you here. But why _did _you come?" He treated Harry to an almost roguish smirk.

The blond was looking him in the eye and Harry shrugged, "I don't really know," he said honestly, "I," he stumbled over the words he didn't feel, "I forgive you for what you almost did."

"No you don't!" Draco laughed and sounded old, "But you might yet, and that's frightening."

"Are you in my head?" Harry tried to break eye contact but couldn't do it.

"I'm just seeing how deep I could get without you even realizing it. It's quite pathetic, we have a lot work to do," standing he stretched slowly. His inner arms was exposed as he extended them over his head. The place where the Mark had been was visible. The brand had been sliced off and a blade had scrapped out any trace of it. Draco saw where Harry's sight was directed and hastily lowered his arm, "It not like subscribing to the Daily Prophet; you can't just cancel your subscription, they strip it from you."

Harry gasped at the horrible image he saw as Draco looked him in the eye. He saw the boy writhing as they used spells and barbarian tactics to rape every vestige of the Death Eater from him. Breaking eye contact he felt ill. That they could do that to one within their fold was somehow even more frightening than the fact that they could do it to outsiders. But then, Draco wasn't really in the fold.

As Draco caught Harry's eye again and laughed, "Oh, Potter," he said in a knowing tone having seen Harry's thoughts. "We aren't on the same side. I did know what they were when we were eleven, hell, I knew what Death Eaters were when I was four and I wanted nothing more than to be one. The Death Eaters are glamour and respect embodied in human form; they are everything I was brought up to believe in and idolize. I haven't got a white hat hidden in the recesses of my closet. We're both up the same creek and we each have half a paddle to work with. That's all." He sounded sadly accepting as he said it. "It's time for bed. We'll start lessons in the morning." Picking up a candle and motioning for Harry to do the same they left the room silently. Draco led him up two flights of stairs before saying, "I'm third on the left. If you need anything, ask one of the house elves." He stopped at the room that was to be Harry's. "If you feel the urge to kill me in the night," Harry waited for the threat he been expecting since entering the house, but Draco just smiled tiredly, "You'll be doing me a favour while fucking yourself over. Goodnight, Potter."


	3. 2

Title: A New Teacher

Author: Azure K Mello

Part number: chapter two

SPOILERS: HBP

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: Can Harry accept his new Occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart?

* * *

Sitting across from Harry, Draco couldn't help but smirk. "So," he said, "what did Severus teach you about Occlumency?"

"Nothing," Harry replied honestly, "he just threw himself into my head and told me to get him out."

With a nod Draco said, "That sounds like him. Well we're going to handle this in a much more entertaining way. It's a game. I'm going to find your most personal memories and watch them. You are going to try and root me out in under sixteen seconds. It takes that long for me to see an entire memory."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It will be for me."

Panicking slightly Harry said, "Look, I've never been taught how to get you out of my mind."

"So you're saying you think about me a lot?" This was much more fun than Draco had anticipated.

"You know what I meant," Harry sneered but he felt his face paint itself red.

Sounding bored Draco said, "It's all about concentration. No spell is needed if you have a strong enough block."

"How do I do that?"

"You focus on one thing. It can be a sensation, emotion, object, thought: it doesn't matter what it is as long as it's singular and total. When I push into your mind, you focus on that thing, and it will be all I can find."

"Can we start small?" requested Harry. "Can you not go for the personal stuff yet?"

"Please," Draco scoffed, "you're getting an education while I'm getting an unwanted houseguest. I fully intend to enjoy myself. So, no, Potter, I _will_ be looking through your secrets."

"Fuck," muttered Harry.

Raising an eyebrow Malfoy said, "Potter's mouth has been fouled by cusses? What else will I learn today?"

Harry looked away, fearing that Draco would learn far too much before the end of the night. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sit back and think of England. I'm going to provide you with a focusing sensation."

Draco muttered a spell and Harry felt a knife stab into his abdomen, "Fuck! Malfoy," he started to keel over but Draco's voice stopped him.

"Eye contact, Potter," the blond commanded.

The pain left but Harry was still panting, "What the hell was that!"

"Focus on the pain. Hold it: own it. Keep eye contact." The cold, didactic, detached tone reminded Harry of Snape and he hated Draco a little more.

Inside his head he could feel Malfoy like a physical presence. He tried to hold the sensation but he panicked as he felt Draco brake into a memory. He shut his eyes but could still feel Draco inside of him. Curling into himself and the chair Harry moaned. He saw the memory Draco had found. Pulling more deeply into himself he found the stabbing sensation, reclaimed it, and pushed everything, including Draco, out of his mind.

"Fourteen seconds. That's not bad. But it isn't good either."

"How much did you see?" Harry wrapped his arms around his knees as he brought them up to his chest.

"Everything but the sex," Draco sat smirking.

"There was no sex," Harry said scornfully.

"Well then I guess I saw everything. . . no sex?"

Harry sneered again, "Being in the bath doesn't necessarily mean fucking."

* * *

Cedric crept into the toilet saying, "Did you figure out the clue?"

With a laugh Harry said, "Yes, and then I found your note in the soap dish and figured a second bath couldn't hurt."

Stripping slowly Cedric said, "I would never suggest anything that would hurt. . . unless it was a good hurt." He climbed down the steps into the water and smiled, "Move forward a little bit?"

Harry did as requested but asked indignantly, "Why do you have to sit directly behind me in this huge tub?"

"So that I can give you a massage. You're tense and bruised." He rubbed the boy's shoulders but felt that Harry went rigid at the touch. He sighed, "But I'm not calming you down, am I? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said too quickly.

"You've avoided me since the ball. It's been nearly a month. I've had no time alone with you. So, do you really hate me for Cho?"

"Why did you bring her?"

Laughing Cedric said, "I couldn't have brought you."

"But why her? You knew I was going to ask her!"

Cedric rubbed circles into the small of Harry's back, "Yeah, it's why I asked her. I hate that you have a crush on her. I didn't want her to touch you."

"We _could_ have gone together. The Durmstrang kids are the only ones who would have given a damn. We could have danced together. And you're upset about a crush? I'm not sleeping with _her_. I'm not in love with _her_. I'm not upset because _she_ didn't want to go to the dance with me."

"Harry-"

The boy cut off his lover as he turned and said, "Shut up, you're an idiot. Kiss me and assure me that we'll get through the next task alive."

Cedric obeyed orders, kissing Harry slowly and saying, "I'm sorry. I've been an arse. And I know you didn't put your name in the goblet."

Huffing, still slightly put out, Harry said, "Took y'long enough to figure that out. Only a total moron would want to put his name in."

"Hey!" cried Cedric indignantly.

"Shut up and keep kissing me."

* * *

Harry didn't look at the blond; he shook his head and said softly, "Let's go again. Give me a sensation."

There was that smirk in Draco's voice as he said, "How can we 'go again' when you won't look me in the eye?"

"Sorry," Harry let go of his knees and looked up.

"Don't apologize: I'm having a great time."

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."


	4. 3

Title: A New Teacher

Author: Azure K Mello

Part number: chapter three

SPOILERS: HBP

Pairing: None Yet.

NOTE: Some dialog is taken directly from the books.

Summery: Can Harry accept his new Occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart?

* * *

The night dragged on like a wounded cat refusing to die. Harry felt as though he was getting worse as time progressed. As he became more lethargic he became less capable of blocking Malfoy out. Thankfully Malfoy was getting tired too and was wandering into his mind, finding nothing of importance.

He was concentrating on his itchy scalp when Malfoy broke through his defenses again.

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

A scampering noise was followed with a high pitched laugh.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside, now. . ."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please. . . have mercy!"

* * *

Waking on the floor Harry was groggy, "What happened?" he asked expecting Ron or Hermione to answer.

"I found something that made you faint," Malfoy sneered.

"What was it?" asked Harry trying to figure out what could make him react so strongly.

Shaking his head Malfoy said, "No idea. You actually managed to block me out after about four seconds. Maybe you can just faint on the Dark Lord. Some man was telling a woman to run and then there was a high pitched laugh and green light." Harry leaned to the side and vomited on the floor. "What the hell was it?"

Indignant that the boy would have the gall to ask, Harry glared at him, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

But he forgot to look away or shield his mind and so as Malfoy looked into his head the boy found the answer. "You remember?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy. It's not any of your business."

With a nasty smile The blond said, "No? You're eating my food, you're sleeping in my bed; I have to get something out of this."

"I'm not eating off your plate, or sharing your pillow; Dumbledore is forcing you to have me."

"'Have you'? I've not had you."

"_Fuck off_."

"Go to bed, Potter. We'll start again tomorrow."

* * *

Harry dreamt.

It wasn't pleasant.

In the morning he felt unrested.

* * *

"I'm in love with you," the blond boy whispered.

Looking Harry realized Draco was talking to a cup of tea. "And I'm the mad one?" he sneered.

Completely ignoring Harry's comment Malfoy said, "Get tea, get your arse into the living room."

A few minutes later they were ensconced in comfy chairs by the fire that still refused to give off heat. Instead of a sensation Harry focused on a thought, "This sucks."

Malfoy didn't break his barricades for an hour. They drank their tea and kept eye contact in silence and it was only when an owl came to the window and Harry thought, "Who is sending mail to a secret-kept house?" that Draco got into his mind and within three seconds he had pushed the boy back out thinking, "This really sucks." He saw the memory and thought, "No really, God, this sucks."

He was on the floor, on his side, and his cousin was kicking him in the back. Every time Dudley's steel-toed boot hit the flesh to the left of his spine he vomited blood. Vernon was laughing and saying that, as Harry couldn't take punishment like a man, he couldn't have pudding. He'd baked the cake this morning, milk chocolate truffle, his favourite.

As he limped to his cupboard he was pleased that he'd spat in the batter before putting it in the oven. He pissed blood for a week.

"This sucks," he said aloud.

"You're getting better," Draco said grudgingly. He stood to retrieve the note for the owl. "Severus is coming tonight."

"This really sucks." Harry barely noticed the compliment Malfoy had given him.

With a shrug Malfoy said, "I must admit, I thought this would be more fun. I mean, not for you _obviously_, but for me. I expected more horribly embarrassing memories."

With a irritated scowl Harry said, "Sorry to disappoint. Let's go again."

An hour went past and Harry actually had a series of things he thought about, he just made sure he did it with his whole mind. Eventually he said, "I'll be right back." He really needed to do a wiz. He reflected that three cups of tea might have been a bad idea.

"Not until I get into your mind."

"Fine," said Harry and dropped his shields completely. He allowed Draco two seconds. Ron was shouting, "No friend of mine is a poof! Harry isn't a fairy, 'Moine!" Harry put his walls but, now desperate use the loo the Slytherin boy didn't have much problem breaking back into the thought just in time to hear Ron say, "Fuck you, Harry, I _won't_ have a poof for a friend!" With a final push Harry shut Draco out of his mind permanently.

Without a word Harry left to relieve himself and wash his hands. Draco was sitting in the same position when Harry came back and commented, "He relented of course."

Nearly snarling Harry bit out, "You're allowed to see them not to comment." But he wasn't that angry. He felt only relief because he had blocked Draco out before he could hear Ron scream, "Cedric was bad enough, but a Slytherin? You're fucking a Slytherin? That's sick."


	5. 4

Title: A New Teacher

Author: Azure K Mello

Part number: chapter four

SPOILERS: HBP

Pairing: None Yet.

Summery: Can Harry accept his new Occlumency teacher and find what he needs to learn or will his own preconceptions tear them apart?

* * *

Harry avoided Snape when the man came. He went up to his room and stayed away. He felt the man trying to get into his mind and he blocked him out with a simple thought of "No". The man's sibilant whisper in his mind, outside of his shield say, said, "Better". And he sneered at the sheer gall.

When he finally came downstairs Malfoy said, "Why avoid him when you're living with me?"

"I can forgive you."

"Why?" Malfoy sounded tired and not at all pleased with Snape's visit, "I tried to do it."

"It's deeds not words." Harry realized with some shock that it was true. But then, to be honest, he didn't think he would have ever forgiven the blond if he hadn't broken into his mind and seen Malfoy's mother being murdered in front of her son. They'd been training and, as he sometimes had done with Snape, Harry pushed the other man out of his mind so forcefully that he saw behind Malfoy's shields and seen the whole act before Draco could block him.

The words made Malfoy laugh, "So you're a suffragette now?"

"Be quiet, Let's just do this and go to bed."

* * *

Over the next few days Harry got better and better. Draco started trying to break into his sleeping mind but Harry could feel him and block him. Malfoy had little finesse as he hadn't tried to break into many dream in the past. One night Harry's dream was of a very personal matter. He opened his eyes at the feel of lips on his skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a sleepy rasp as Cedric kissed down his ribs.

"Tasting you," replied the other boy softly.

"Are you hungry?" joked Harry.

"Always," replied Cedric in a serious tone.

As the older boy kissed a path lower Harry whinged, "Cedric, I'm tired. We dealt with _dragons_ today. It's not saying anything against you or how good you make me feel. I just want rest."

Nodding Cedric crawled up the bed and pulled Harry close to him, "Just 'good'?"

"Amazing, brilliant, half murdered with joy," Harry expounded, "Go to sleep." Feeling how rigid his lover was he said, "You're so hard."

"Of course I'm hard; I've been denied."

"No," Harry said with a huff of laughter, "you're tense."

"I guess the dragons really scared me."

"You were great!" Harry protested now fully awake upon hearing of his lover's distress.

"I wasn't frightened for me, you dolt. You looked so little out there. I wanted to drag you away, bring you back to bed, and totally ignore the contest until it's over."

Confused Harry said, "I thought you wanted to be in the Tournament."

"I do but not when you're in danger. I wish you hadn't put your name in the Goblet."

Sounding as tired as he felt Harry said, "I didn't. I'm sorry that you're scared but I'm scared too. I didn't ask for this. I don't know why you don't believe me but I wouldn't sign up for this. Danger and adventure aren't fun to me. I just want us to get through it."

"You just looked so little," Cedric repeated.

While wrapped up in Cedric's tight embrace Harry felt little. While he was only two years older than Harry the boy still thought his lover was built more like an adult than him. The legs and arms that were banned around him were so long, strong, and defined. He smiled into gray eyes feeling young, cherished, and safe he laughed, "Everyone's little compared to you."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, pleased to be distracted from his thoughts.

"Ricky," Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Don't call me that. Only those. . ." he trailed off trying to think of the word.

"Groupies?" offered Harry.

"Groupies," he agreed, "call me that."

"I _am_ a groupie."

With a warm smile Cedric corrected, "No, you're my guy." He gently ran his fingers over Harry's cheek. The slighter boy moved into the caress and released a happy noise. "Thought you were tired?"

"It's hard to be tired when you touch me."

"Can I touch you? You don't have to do anything. You rest: fall asleep if you like. I want to touch you and taste you. Remind myself you're alive."

"How can I deny you that?" asked Harry threading one hand into Cedric's fingers and the other into his beautiful hair. He moved onto his back and said, "I want to say something but I'm afraid of what you'll think because we haven't said it."

Cedric was once again working his way down Harry's flank as he said, "I'll make it easy: I love you."

Deadpan Harry said, "I was going to say, 'I think we're ready to adopt a puppy' but okay."

"Shush." Cedric's tongue traveled over Harry's belly button and hips- avoiding his half awake shaft- as his free hand moved Harry's legs apart.

Realizing where the clever muscle was headed Harry pulled gently at the hair in his grip, "That's not a place you're mouth should be touching."

"You said I could taste you," Cedric reminded him as he looked up.

As he felt his face turn beetroot he whispered, "It's weird."

"No, it's not," The other boy laughingly assured him.

"So you do this to all the boys?"

"No, I've never want to do this to anyone else but you."

"So why the sudden urge?"

"Krum said Delacour was a tight arse and I thought, 'Not as tight as my Harry'. And I saw my tongue inside of you. I want to taste a part of you that no one ever has."

"No one's tasted any of me!" Harry said indignantly. "I've never even kissed anyone else. You're my sexual history."

"Then let me make you feel good. If you don't like it I'll stop."

"What if you don't like it?" asked Harry.

Hearing the worried note in the tone Cedric rolled his eyes melodramatically and said in a warm, loving voice that undermined the sarcastic eye movement, "I'll stop and enjoy swallowing you down to the root instead. You're supposed to be half dead with pleasure not freaked out."

"Half murdered with joy," Harry corrected.

"So relax and let me do all the hard stuff."

Harry said softly, "I do love you."

The mirth in Cedric's eye shone and he said, "And after graduation we'll get a puppy. Now stop distracting me from my fun."

Not wanting to distract, Harry focused on the way the moon light crept between the bed curtains and played on soft brown air. Sensation ripped over flesh like storm winds on the tundra. And too soon they were lying in a shaking, sated lump of sweat and sticky giggles. Harry said, "Am I alive?" Cedric gave a tired nod as he cast cleaning spells over them and licked come off his lip. He wasn't sure who it belonged to but it filled his mouth with warm comfort. "Will you be able to sleep now?" He yawned and nodded with his forehead against the slighter man's shoulder.

Just as Harry was about to drift off to another dream he felt Malfoy's presence. "No," he thought and pushed against the feeling. He pushed so hard he felt his mind fall away from itself and into. . .


End file.
